1. Technical Field
This invention relates to food containers and, more particularly, to a condiment container for providing users with an easy and convenient means of placing their food condiments in an easily accessible manner for consumption.
2. Prior Art
The invention of drive-thru restaurants allows patrons to pick up food in a quick and efficient manner. These establishments allow patrons to order and pick up their meals without having to leave their cars thus saving customers' time by not having to exit their vehicles in order to place and receive a meal order. All in all, this saves busy patrons valuable time in their hectic schedules. The ability to save time by picking up meals from a drive-thru has led patrons to seek other ways in which to save time.
One such way is to multi-task. Many fast food patrons multi-task by eating their meals while driving. It is therefore, no surprise that fast food restaurants specialize in serving food that can be eaten by hand without the need for a knife and fork. Meals like burgers and other sandwiches are popular at these establishments. Often times a patron will receive French fries with their sandwich. By themselves, French fries are very easy to eat while driving, but if the user wishes to adorn the fries with ketchup or some other condiment, then multi-tasking gets a bit harder. Usually, the user will struggle to tear open a ketchup packet and squirt it directly onto the fries or onto a food wrapper in order to dip the fries into. This can be a difficult task when driving because the wrapper tends to slide when the driver executes a turn and the driver's hands can get very messy.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a condiment container that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a means of placing food condiments in an easily accessible manner for consumption.